


For Yoko's Sake

by ginkyofu13



Series: Transformers RID and Love Hina Crossover [1]
Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001), ラブひな | Love Hina
Genre: AU, Adopted Children, Adopted Haruka Urashima, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Character Death, Consequences, Family, Haruka Urashima Raised by Optimus Prime, Hurt/Comfort, One-Shot, POV Multiple, Tragedy, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001) - Freeform, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginkyofu13/pseuds/ginkyofu13
Summary: AU: What if Optimus Prime honoring Yoko's wish to raise Haruka? How did things change a few years later?





	For Yoko's Sake

**Author's Note:**

> I intended to publish this last year, but I decided not to do so. I regretted it and decided to make it up. This series involving a strange crossover with Transformer RID and Love Hina.  
> Note: They aren't in chapters except they will come each one-shot on AU ideas that I have in mind.  
> I don't own Love Hina or Transformers

For Yoko's Sake

After the ban lifted, Haruka and Optimus Prime visited the Urashima Private Cemetery to honor one person. Optimus kept his word to stay out of the private cemetery, but it doesn't mean that his hologram wasn't. Haruka didn't care what her grandmother's petty vendetta against her adopted father, but she acknowledged him as "father" and raised her different. Another note, he's doubled Granny Hina's age and witnessed a war from Cyborgtron.

"It had been the while since we spoke, Yoko," Optimus Prime smiled as he kneed down before a tombstone.

Haruka placed the flowers down on her mother's grave.

The memories remained fresh in his processor when his former Fire Chief and Safety and Health Inspector warned to close off the Abandoned Annex because it's not safe. Optimus tried to suggest to use the Build Team to help update the foundation and construction, but Hina turned him down. The building was in a bad place where a landslide happened.

They sealed it off, but people continued to sneak into just because of a rumor. How could they disregard dangers for this suspicious rumor? It's still a regular inn in an unsafe environment. Yoko sealed it off but advised her mother to listen to them. Hinata turned it down.

"If she didn't turn you down, it should have been prevented," Haruka comments, "I hated."

"Haruka, you were a toddler. You couldn't help it when you explored your surroundings, but I don't blame it on your mother when she was sick at the time. It's irresponsibility when they supposed to keep an eye on you, but they didn't do so plus it's at the worst time."

Haruka nodded but doesn't know how she ended up in the abandoned annex. Optimus Prime knew it's not Haruka's fault when they sealed off the Abandoned Annex and it wasn't an accident. He concluded that it's a set-up from what he gathered as an investigation. There is no clear evidence if it is since the Abandoned Annex was no more. The former Fire Chief tried to clear out a cold case.

"It's still bothered until this day, Haruka shouldn't be out of her mother's room when the Hinata House used an Emergency Center due to the structure. Hina had faculty members and a Red Cross was also sent up to assist those hit from the disaster. Rooms were occupied minor the ones sealed for safety reasons alone, but I concluded that it's a set-up by someone. It's a question of who?"

Haruka shook up when Hina wanted to ask the same question, but blamed it on Optimus Prime. Sadly, Optimus had nothing to do with the set-up, but the last thing that he remembered.

* * *

_Flashback (Regular POV)_

The sickly Yoko rushed out of the bed to search for Haruka and looked around calling out Haruka. Everyone was busy at the wrong time as she couldn't found her. It hits her when she decided to check inside Abandoned Annex when she couldn't found Haruka in the Hinata House.

Optimus tried to keep the Abandoned Annex with his might when he discovered the seal broken from the entrance. He knew that the building was very unstable while the Hinata House was.

He called out if anyone is inside, but had this bad vibe in his spark. He called out if anyone inside, but heard footsteps.

He heard crying inside, but it's worst effect when he tried to peer on each window to see who is inside. He had this slight chill down his spine but wanted to call for back-up to assist.

Ratchet, Fire Aid, and the Build Team were very busy when the others needed to help throughout this rough moment.

The sickly Yoko rushed inside as the magnitude triggered.

Optimus tried stopped her when she was looking for her child but wished to call for back-up. She didn't listen as her mother instinct triggered as she disregarded her own health to find her child.

Optimus kept the structure as he waited for her to come out with its child.

He didn't realize that the magnitude caused the building to lose its foundation as everything fell apart inside.

A few minutes to an hour later, Yoko found Haruka and couldn't go back to her original exit as it's cut off thanks to the magnitude.

Optimus used his free hand to have Yoko jumped into his servos with Haruka in his arms. Optimus begged her, but she was about until his hope shattered.

The former chief and inspector came true when the landslide triggered thanks to the magnitude and it's bad enough when it's raining at the worst moment.

Yoko tried, but she's very weaker every second.

The landslide rushed as quickly as possible as Optimus begged her to jump on. He watched as the landslide coming down as quickly as possible.

Without a choice, she threw her daughter onto Optimus' hand and told Optimus to take care of her. It's not easy when he couldn't go Omega Prime when it's far distance.

He shielded Haruka from a debris before her final words mentioned, "She's your daughter now please take care her of my safety."

Optimus watched how Yoko smiled before she succumbed from her sickness.

The landslide devoured the Abandoned Annex. He intended to used his free hand to grab Yoko, but it's too late. He couldn't when Haruka occupied on his servos as he used his freed servos to shielded her from the debris.

Haruka cried as Optimus promised to protect humanity, but he failed to save one victim.

He kneels down and he's not to supposed to show his emotions. He felt how he lost his Sparkmate Elita-One through this petty war but failed to save one human. He didn't allow his emotions to held Haruka close to his spark.

"Please don't cry, Haruka. I couldn't hold back on the promise to your mother, but I will protect you no matter what."

_Flashback Ended…_

* * *

It changed Optimus after he watched Yoko succumbed from her sickness, but how she risked her life to find her child. She died before the landslide crushed. If he had a back-up, Yoko will be rescued, but died before she reached the hospital. Her mother instinct crashed, but her illness succumbed to her. He refused to turn back on his promise when he refused to allow his emotions to get the better as he raised Haruka as his own child.

He couldn't turn back on his promise, but it hurts in his spark.

Hinata didn't thank him but blamed him for Yoko's death. Her smile turned from anger and rage when she demanded the Autobots to leave for what happened without showing any gracefulness. The Hinata City recovered when it comes to the aftermath, but it's the opposite. The citizens remained grateful that the Autobots assisted, but it's strange on how people left.

A few businesses forced close down when it comes to the aftermath.

It picked up gradually at a slow pace.

A few braved souls passed away during the disaster, but their names remained imprinted on the memorial to honor their bravery. He hid a mental smile when there's still good in anyone, but what's continued to haunt him now? Yoko and Elita One's images remained in his processors as haunting reminders on his mistakes.

Haruka informed Optimus when the elders turned the tables against Hinata's ridiculous ruling. He and the Autobots are to freely to return back to Hinata City as much as his mother's dismay to honor them for assisting the Earthquake Disaster of 1974. It's a good thing since he's not responsible for the set-up, but someone set him up to shatter his reputation.

It remained a mystery on how Haruka ended up in the Hinata House.

Optimus was able to gain an official upgrade when it comes to awakened disaster. He wished that it arrived early when he was able to upgrade to Omega Prime, but everyone had to learn their lesson the harsh way.

He couldn't forget on a simple deed that he committed before he left Hinata House for good.

* * *

_Flashback_

Optimus hid his emotions through his facemask when it caused him to do better. He couldn't believe when he had been thrown under the bus but hear clearly on the warning. This woman… NO, his delusional woman brought down his former fire chief to shame but forced to Health and Safety Inspector to hide. She destroyed two people's reputation and blamed him for Yoko's death.

He didn't allow this excuse to slide when he promised to not go near. He couldn't forgive her very easily for what she was trying to do with her own grandson for this stupid promise. She didn't acknowledge or honor anyone for her thanks to those who put her effort to assist when her city is needed.

Nerima had their flaws, but they remained under grace at least. It's quite disappointing on how Sideburn couldn't patrol anymore.

Optimus kept her far away from this city but had honor in his chest. Nobody wasn't very stupid when Optimus gained custody rights to adopt Haruka, but had the last day to do what's right.

_Flashback Ended._

* * *

If he hadn't taken his time to dig up Yoko's body, what will become a guilt inside his chest?

"…"

"You know if you didn't honor my mother's wish, what if you didn't adopt me?"

Optimus knew if he didn't honor her wish and Hina took an advantage of an opportunity to pass the "blame game". He glad that the court saw a true reason for why he considered adopting Haruka as his daughter while her grandmother doesn't take it lightly. She held a grudge against Optimus Prime and the Autobots if the supporters opened their eyes to see their ridiculous.

It's obvious that the supporters will do anything to frame them for something that they didn't do. At least, the Police Department didn't let this slide, but it caused nothing more than trouble. They forced to change their form for their vehicles, but Ratchet and First Aid stayed in the Hinata City to keep an eye on things. Slowly, it caught onto his comrades when they departed into different areas to patrol.

He had nothing against Hinata, but her ridiculous reasons made everyone feel uncomfortable. Her supporters died down when they forced to face the harsh reality and she wasn't there to bail them out of trouble. It died down altogether when her reputation sunk down lower.

At least, it's able to rekindle his reputation with his brother.

Outside of the Urashima's private cemetery, Ultra Magnus arrived late. It's strange about how things changed when Optimus Prime decided to take actions to adopt Haruka as his daughter. He had a niece to keep an eye on, but it doesn't change his grudge against his brother. It changed at a slow pace when their relationship rekindled to become closer than ever.

Optimus forgave his brother but watched Haruka grow into a matured adult. It's obvious that Hinata reduces to a delusional elder woman thought the world revolved around her. It hadn't when he passed his petty grudge against Hinata Urashima when he went this far to look out for comrades. Some supporters needed to teach a harsh reality, but it's disappointing that he couldn't kill anyone.

"He arrived," Ultra Magnus thought when he activated his hologram.

He stepped out of his vehicle when he headed straight to the Urashima's private cemetery. He forced to learn to move on if Optimus Prime and the autoboots assisted with the Earthquake Disaster of 1974. He didn't get involved on how much his brother begged him to assist, but it caused a questioning if Ultra Magnus had honor inside of him.

He wasn't around the disaster and refused to back-up his brother on much that he needed him the most. If he did, Yoko will be saved, but passed away on the stretcher other than consumed by the landslide. He reminded Optimus was understaffed at this time and Wedge wasn't to take over his position.

The Build Team were only three before Wedge took over the position of leader.

Ratchet remained active, but he questioned Ultra Magnus had this grudge. He had every right to belittled Ultra Magnus, but it's lucky that Alpha Trion didn't hear such thing. He will be flipping his table as he wouldn't be an "Autobot" anymore.

Everyone asked questions about Ultra Magnus' ambition or morals, but it hurts his pride when the old doctor had a point. If he arrived to assist, Yoko and Haruka rescued. He carried a guilt in his spark after his sister-in-law passed away and he didn't comfort Optimus Prime when he received the matrix. He intended to take advantage before Haruka introduced to him.

It changed when Haruka gave him a reason to angry for insulting her adopted father without a reason. If he compared to what happened in the past until now. Optimus tried to remain calm but forced to put his foot down.

* * *

_Flashback_

After Optimus adopted Haruka under his custody through an alias name. Alpha Trion introduced to Haruka and then Alpha told Ultra Magnus on the news about Optimus' adoption choice. He didn't take it literally when Haruka raised under his brother, but it's no shocker that he's an officially an uncle.

Haruka didn't get along with Ultra Magnus, but it's not only his vibe made a bad impression. Haruka didn't like him when she referred Uncle Ratchet, Uncle Midnight Express, Uncle Railspike, and Big Sister T-Ai. The Autobot Base turned from a workplace into a home for Haruka when Optimus refused to allow her grandmother to have custody rights.

Optimus didn't hold back a reason behind this to her aunts and uncle before Keitaro existed.

Ultra Magnus had a hard time when he tries to put his grudge aside, but it couldn't. He hated to have a human toddler injured around the base. Ratchet warned him to keep mouth shut around Haruka, but it's still painfully when it had to deal with an infamous aftermath. Autobot Base changed their structure to make sure that it doesn't affect.

_Flashback Ended…_

* * *

He chuckled when he wished that he put the grudge aside to watch over his niece. It took each other to warm up about less than three months when he changed his ways and started to act like an uncle around her. He headed inside of the Urashima Private Cemetery but took precaution when he felt someone was watching.

He arrived to see his brother and adopted niece kneeing down before Yoko's grave. He felt a warm comfortable environment as his grudge faded away as he joined and kneed down. It didn't take long to let go of the grudge as no words described on how Optimus and Ultra Magnus reconnected each other when it comes to Haruka.

Haruka thought she rekindled her relationship with her estranged grandmother, but Hinata turned her back. It's no shocker when Haruka refused to stoop down her stupidity when she told her a damn truth. She refused to become delusional to blame Optimus for what happened to her mother, but choose a different path.

Optimus and Ultra Magnus couldn't proud when she didn't allow heartbroken to get in the way. She prepared to settle down to open the café. She walked down with her head down after her own grandmother turned her back.

Ultra Magnus wasn't thrilled with how much stupid that this elderly woman became as Haruka informed him. Haruka held it inside of her, but he's glad that she didn't fell in love with Seta. She found someone else to the Autobot Base, but it couldn't be a wedge. Haruka couldn't believe her own grandmother disapproved her on joining her Police Force. She made her own decisions and her own path.

The only thing holding her back.

It's her grandmother's manipulation to bring her spirit down, but it's not easy when there's sexism inside the Police Department.

She headed to base when she cried in her room. It's heartbroken to Ultra Magnus and Optimus to hear her crying. Optimus wasn't thrilled that her own grandmother will derail her on her dreams. He's able to turn to an old friend in the Police Department to give her an opportunity when she gave her encouragement.

Throughout trial and tribulation, Haruka turned out successor in her own rights to follow her own path thanks to her adopted father. There's no word to describe how Optimus and Ultra Magnus are very proud to see her move on if her grandmother committed a ridiculous accusation thrown out of the window.

* * *

-Time Skipped-

After hours passed, they departed from the Urashima Family's Cemetery. Two holograms headed back into their respectable vehicles mode and Haruka drove in Ultra Magnus when he decided to take her back home. Optimus drove back into the base.

Meanwhile, Hina shook her head when she turned away a drunken man claimed to be Haruka's father and claimed an inheritance. She disgusted on how he confessed his own actions when he rode with guilt and anger. Unlike him, he disappeared from the map when he turned away from an inheritance and gained life insurance. She knew that he was going to do the same thing to Haruka, but had a grudge against Optimus Prime. He did the right thing to take away the custody rights of her before she had a chance.

She banned Optimus Prime when he settled foot into the Hinata City and the ban lifted when the Town Hall found it ridiculous. She carried the guilt on what happened but tried to assume that it's his fault. It's not the case when it's already too late and she couldn't reverse back the damage anymore. She lost her touch on her reality and hid it all from her own insecurity. She regretted it very dearly in her heart when she watched the café untouchable.

"Please leave," Hinata said coldly, "You are far too late to reconnect with your daughter from the damage that you have done. You think that I'm going to allow this to slide, but you weren't around Haruka's life. I wanted to hold a grudge against Optimus Prime, but I downgraded into a complete idiot. Please don't show up again."

Hinata slammed the door shut closed before a drunken man claimed to be Haruka's father. She didn't allow him to come inside when she had a bad vibe as he hid something not only alcohol. He smelled horrible, but where was she? She doesn't care nor bothered when she felt anger as the truth came out.

Hinata felt her life slipping away as she headed back to bed.

* * *

-Next Day-

Haruka visited her estranged grandmother when she decided to do an undercover assignment to stake out her grandmother. She didn't agree to this standard but didn't have a choice when they needed bold prove. With an approval, Hinata needed someone to run the café and she doesn't find a heart to turn away on an opportunity. She wanted to rely on her daughter-in-law decided to go against this, but turned to her estranged niece.

It's obvious that Optimus encouraged her to do when he knew Ratchet and Prowl need her as necessary. It's up to her to turn down, but she didn't have a choice on how her grandmother driven the Urashima's reputation sunk down lower for her poor decision. It comes to a personal investigation due to a suspicious rumor, but couldn't have a choice?

After all, she hadn't forgotten from her grandmother tried to do.

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning to make a challenge except I decided not to. I'm leaving this in everyone's imagination when I leave things in a cliffhanger. Anyone can use this idea as long as they credited me for it. I might update on the challenge for this one.


End file.
